


transparency

by kihyunskitten



Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Come Eating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Strangers to Lovers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: Sokka knows a few things about the guy in the apartment with the window facing his. He likes to keep his drapes open, he has a scar on his face, and he’s naked a lot.Like, a lot.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951126
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	transparency

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: exhibitionism/voyeurism
> 
> au where zukka are neighbors

Sokka knows a few things about the guy in the apartment with the window facing his. He likes to keep his drapes open, he has a scar on his face, and he’s naked a lot.

Like, a _lot_.

The first time it had made Sokka blush, averting his gaze out of respect for his neighbor. When Sokka nervously glances back to see if the man is still naked, the guy winks at him. Instinctively, Sokka’s jaw drops before he can think, and the man in the window laughs. The cock between his legs makes Sokka’s mouth water, so he figures if he watches his neighbor who clearly likes to be watched, there’s nothing wrong.

One afternoon, the neighbor is splayed out on his couch facing the window, totally nude. Sokka is holding a book in front of himself, pretending his focus is anywhere but on the gorgeous scarred man living across from him. The man’s lithely muscular body moves beautifully as his hand moves to his chest, gently running fingers over his nipples. Sokka’s eyes widen as he realizes where this is headed, and he closes his book, setting it aside.

The man across from him slowly caresses his body, playing with his nipples, his mouth dropping open. Light glints off his body, highlighting the dark patch of hair between his legs. His hands slowly trail down, one hand gently wrapping around his half-hard cock. Sokka’s breath catches in his throat as the man looks directly at him, his mouth falling open as he strokes his cock.

Attention rapt, Sokka barely realizes his cock filling up his briefs as he watches the man play with his cock, stroking and reaching down to- _oh_. The man leans back, Sokka watching as a finger swirls his ass. Suddenly overwhelmed, Sokka presses the heel of his palm to the crotch of his pants. The sensation makes his hips buck and he lets out a quiet moan in his apartment, immediately embarrassed.

As he looks at the window, his cheeks flush and he sees the man smiling wide at him. Holding eye contact with Sokka, he spits into one of his hands and reaches down, pressing a finger into his hole. He moves his finger as he continues to stroke his cock, staring at Sokka. The man’s normally pale skin is flushed pink with arousal, and it’s too hard to deny his own arousal any longer.

He stands up purposefully, staring straight at the scarred man as he strips off his shirt, pants, and briefs. The man across from him looks absolutely _delighted_ as Sokka tentatively begins stroking his cock, trying to match the pacing of the man across from him. The possibility of one of their neighbors or even a random passerby seeing the two of them jerk off as they stare at each other makes Sokka blush, but it makes his cock throb. He realizes now why the man does this, and he lets out a low groan, reaching down to rub his balls, knowing this won’t last long. The risk and the taboo already have Sokka halfway there, and the man across the way seems to be in a similar position. Sokka’s cock throbs in his hands and he whimpers, looking up at the man and drinking in the picture he paints.

The man is leaned back on his couch, one hand with two fingers in his ass and the other desperately stroking his cock, hard and red at the tip. The sun glints artistically off a drop of precum on the tip of the man’s cock, and Sokka is absolutely mesmerized. He never knew that a person could make masturbating beautiful, but there he is.

All that Sokka can do is feel grateful to partake as his balls draw up against his body. The man across from him is rocking back onto his fingers and forward into his fist, a gorgeous fight against himself. The man’s jaw is slack but his eyes are focused on Sokka with such intensity that it makes him moan out loud desperately, his cock jumping and spraying cum onto his hand and the floor in front of him. The orgasm takes him by surprise, nearly taking his knees out from under him. He hurriedly falls back against his couch, cock still jumping in his hand. “Fuck,” he says, looking up at the man.

In the time it took Sokka to sit down, the man has moved to be directly in front of his window. He has one hand squeezing his balls and one desperately jerking his cock. He leans his chest forward against the glass, and Sokka feels his poor cock feebly jump in his hand at how wanton the other man looks. Soft lips fall open as he comes all over the glass of his window, never breaking eye contact with Sokka. When the man’s breath evens out, he grins at Sokka, shoving his cock against the glass and streaking the cum around. Sokka feels lightheaded and very happy as he watches the man lick his own cum off the glass.

After grabbing some paper towels and cleaning up his own cum off the floor, he looks out the window again, empty but for a piece of paper taped to the window.

_Zuko. 7B._

**Author's Note:**

> unedited bc its 2am, thank u everyone so much for kudos so far kinktober is a lot of fun!


End file.
